Edmund Irving Steinjager
Background Edmund Irving Steinjager was born to Leopoldo Steinjager and his wife, Grinda: daughter of a wealthy merchant. Though Edmund's parents had a loveless arranged marriage, very little conflict occurred. Edmund's family was wealthy enough to provide an education for the boy, who quickly learned to read. He spent much of his time in the library; not because he was some sort of special snowflake who loved reading and self-enlightenment, rather because the way in which the political system worked and could be exploited fascinated young Edmund. He began to neglect his studies to read about various political scandals, wars, and policy errors, until it reached the point in which his father became enraged. His father was a rational, yet strict man, and his punishment left Edmund with feelings of resentment. Eventually, the pigheadedness of Edmund's father sullied his policies, for the harsh nature of the legislation led to protests and riots. Furthermore, a plague spread through Tiratir, which many citizens saw as a sign that Leopoldo Steinjager was unfit to rule. Though Edmund's father kept the Steinjager House in its position, Leopoldo's name was tarnished and many men sought his head. Having been exposed to the twisted art of politics and assassinations, Edmund became irrationally paranoid and executed his father's trusted officers, while publicly wearing a mask of friendliness. He saw the shortcomings and failure of Tiratir to be a direct result of his father's lack of honor, swearing undying loyalty to and protection of his people. He fanciced himself as having wrestled with the gods to maintain his respect and honor. Personality and Traits Edmund's primary motive is to distance himself from his corrupt father and maintain complete honesty and dignity at all times. He is extremely paranoid, especially in terms of the supernatural, believing that the gods want nothing more than to watch him suffer. Nevertheless, he is defined by his resilience and refusal to back down from any given circumstace. Edmund has a bad habit of pacing while he speaks, and though he appears rather calm on the surface, he can flip moods in a fraction of a second. Physical Description Edmund's relatively tall, standing at 5'11," though he isn't the most attractive man. He has a large, crooked nose, a goatee, and unkempt hair, yet his eyes are rather alluring and his voice is commanding, yet soothing. Skills and Abilities Edmund is a rather good fencer, though he could probably not compete with many other skilled warriors. If anything, his primary skill is the art of rhetoric and speaking. He is both a poor swimmer and calligrapher, yet his ingenuity is unusually great. Possessions Edmund's possessions are many, yet he cannot be found without his sword, and he typically has a wine skin or some other vessel with some form of alcoholic drink in it. Along with his usual clothing, Edmund often wears a silken cape and hat. Most of his other belongings, like scrolls of vellum, are carried by his servant Gleb. Relationships Edmund doesn't associate himself with many other people. The closest thing he has to close friends would be Lord Trofim and Lord Krieger, a man who he would end up despising Later in life. He has a lot of respect for most leaders of the Red Acre and of the king. Also, he's got a pathetic servant named Gleb that he takes with him everywhere. Category:Nobility Category:Deceased